Silence
by LavenderSkiez
Summary: The darkness encompassed her, crushing her, slowly, in its depth. The weight of her mistakes was too great and she knew it would destroy her. Oneshot.


**AN: **I'm not entirely sure what this is. I was listening to the song No Light, No Light by Florence and the Machine and this just kinda happened. The song is definitely heavily woven into this story. So I obviously can't take the credit for that. I just figured I'd post it since I wrote it. I'll start writing the next chapter of Double Agent as soon as I come up with an idea for it….. I'm just better at writing oneshots. :) I guess this is slightly AU, but it's not really emphasized.

**Disclaimer: **Marathon, still, owns Totally Spies.

* * *

><p><strong>Silence<strong>

* * *

><p>She ran, faster and faster. Away, from what exactly, she didn't know. Or maybe she did. Faces flashed through her head, looking at her with contempt, one standing out in particular. The light, the emotion, in his eyes extinguished. She never thought anything she did could disappoint him. She was always afraid of losing him and had never told him the truth. Somehow, he had found out.<p>

Now she was going to lose him anyway.

Her black dress was torn up, her bare feet bleeding. She was numb to the pain as the tears streaked down her face, leaving trails of black mascara and eyeliner. Her long, red hair was flowing in wild tangles behind her. The full moon above her illuminated her small figure running through the forest. Finally, exhausted, she collapsed. Falling onto the ground, she felt the stones on the ground bruise her sensitive skin.

The tears continued to fall and she could come up with no solution, nothing to say to make everything better. She was so deep into the forest now, that it was almost pitch black. The darkness encompassed her, crushing her, slowly, in its depth. The weight of her mistakes was too great and she knew it would destroy her. But, more importantly, it would destroy _them. _Them together, two halves of a whole.

Slowly, the pain of her aching body began to creep through the numbness. Yet, it was nothing compared to the pain she felt inside of her. How badly she wanted him to come to her, so she could tell him what really happened no matter how hard it would be to say out loud. She had no tears left, but she mourned the thought that it was all over.

She wondered if anyone would miss her if she died here.

**Alone.**

Dying seemed to be the easier option. The fear of living without him seemed to push onto her, limiting her ability to breathe. She shifted slightly and felt the warmth of the blood seeping out of her vanishing, dying form. Soon, she would be nothing more than a faded memory to all those who remembered her. Her eyes closed and she felt the life draining out of her.

"Sam!"

The sound of the voice was so familiar, her eyes snapped open in shock, the only action she was capable of doing in her current state.

"Sam!"

The voice was such a strong hallucination. She reveled in the sound of it, grateful it would be the last thing she heard. Her eyes closed again, of their own accord. She felt the presence of another person, but she could no longer move, she had no energy left in her to do so.

"No! Sam!"

She didn't understand why he was so upset. He didn't want anything to do with her. He shouldn't miss her if she died. However, she still wanted to tell him the truth. She willed something to come out of her mouth, but the only sound she was capable of producing was a feeble moan of pain.

"Sam?"

She felt a hand rest on top of her head. Then, she was gently picked up. The jostling movement caused fresh blood to spill from her body. She let out a whimper as a wave of pain hit her.

"Hold on, Sam. I'm not going to let you die. You _can't_ die on me."

She felt a tear land on her face. This confused her, he **never **cried. She was always the weak one. He shouldn't even care about her anymore. She wasn't worth it, he had said so himself. She always knew it was true anyway. His words were the confirmation she hadn't needed.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I never meant any of it."

The darkness still seemed to be overwhelming her, even with him here, so close. Somehow, she managed to open her eyes. She didn't want to leave him if it hurt him. She was the one who was meant to get hurt. It was never supposed to be anyone else.

_**Especially not him. **_

"I don't want to die."

Her voice was weak and raspy, but he heard her. His eyes flashed down to meet hers and he stopped. His sea-foam eyes held a look of determination.

"I won't let you."

He continued moving, faster this time. She thought it was all useless; he wouldn't make it in time. She was going to fail everyone again because she couldn't keep herself alive long enough.

"I'm sorry, Tim."

She **hated** that they were going to be separated this way.

"You did nothing wrong, Sam. Just hang in there _please_."

The pleading desperation in his voice almost scared her more than the thought that she would die. He had never sounded so weak and broken before. As she struggled to stay awake, she began to hear more noise, suddenly it was overpowering. There was too much noise, too many people around her. She felt herself placed on something soft.

"I love you, Sam, always."

It was the last thing she heard before the darkness engulfed her completely.

* * *

><p>I think that was the first big cliffhanger I have ever had. Did Sam die? Did she not?<p>

Review and let me know if you want me to write a prequel or something with the back story. I have no idea what Sam did to end up in this situation, but I'm sure I could think of something if you wanted me to.


End file.
